The curious world of Lady Miana
by MissxManga
Summary: Naruto se rend à une exposition de peinture d'un artiste très célèbre. Là-bas, il va faire la rencontre de sa fille d'une manière bien étrange. -Bienvenue dans le monde de Lady Miana, Naruto Uzumaki...


~ _**The curious world of Lady Miana**_ ~

_**Résumé:**_ Naruto se rend à une exposition de peinture d'un artiste très célèbre. Là-bas, il va faire la rencontre de sa fille d'une manière bien étrange.  
-Bienvenue dans le monde de Lady Miana, Naruto Uzumaki...

_**NDA:**_ Salut a tous! :D j'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire ^^. J'en ai eu l'idée après avoir regardé des vidéos sur le jeu "Ib", un jeu que j'aime énormément. Ne vous en faites pas je ne copie en rien le jeu je m'en suis juste légèrement inspiré :3 Sur ce, bonne lecture!

_**Disclaimers:**_ Naruto appartient encore à Masashi Kishimoto et non à moi T^T par contre Miana et les autres personnages sont de moi :3 et l'histoire aussi !

**Chapitre 1:**

Il était tard ce jour là, Naruto Uzumaki, un jeune homme blond comme le blé aux yeux bleus pareils à l'océan, âgé de 17 ans, avait passé la journée à visiter l'exposition des tableaux d'un peintre nommé Orélan, célèbre pour ses créations et mort à l'âge de 36 ans, juste après le décès de sa femme. Naruto connaissait bien la vie de ce peintre, puisque cet homme était son artiste préféré. Celui-ci avait pris des cours de peinture vers l'age de 12 ans. Puis, plus tard il avait rencontré une jeune femme dont il était tombé fou amoureux et s'était marié avec elle. Puis, ils eurent, tous les deux, une jolie petite fille qui avait malheureusement disparu sans laisser de trace, deux ans avant la mort de sa mère et son père. Personne n'avait jamais découvert le nom de leur fille, même les proches du peintre et de sa femme n'en avaient jamais eu vent et malgré le fait que la police ai fait des recherches pendant plus d'un an pour retrouver la petite, elles avaient fini par s'avérer inutiles et sans résultat et à l'heure qu'il est la jeune demoiselle est considérée comme morte. C'est juste après la disparition de son enfant qu'Orélan avait commencé à peindre beaucoup de tableau sinistre comme "L'homme à l'envers", "La femme à double face" ou encore sa toute dernière création juste avant sa mort, un tableau sans titre, représentant une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds relevés en un chignon dévoilant ses yeux couleurs rouille d'où coulaient doucement des larmes de sang tombant tout d'abord sur ses joues pour finir leur course sur son menton. Son expression triste et noir avait déjà traumatisé plus d'un enfant et l'oeuvre avait été isolée dans une pièce à part et était surveillé par deux agents afin d'empêcher toute personne de moins de 16 ans d'y entrer. Naruto admirait beaucoup cette peinture et c'était de loin sa préférée de toute l'exposition, même si il fallait avouer qu'il la trouvait un peu effrayante. Il avait donc passé la journée dans cet endroit, à regarder les oeuvres, à prendre des notes pour son exposé et des photos pour montrer à ses proches à quel point les peintures d'Orélan étaient magnifiques. Puis, fatigué d'avoir piétiné toute la journée, Naruto s'assoupit un moment sur un banc juste devant un tableau intitulé "Monde étrange" peint avant l'oeuvre de la jeune fille, avec des formes abstraites sur un fond noir et rouge. On ne pouvait pas trop définir ce que cela représentait mais certaines personnes arrivaient à distinguer des animaux et même des gens ou encore des objets quelconques. Naruto quand à lui, avait beau essayer de regarder le tableau sous tous ses angles, il n'avait jamais rien réussi à distinguer de clair et précis. Bref, le jeune homme c'était donc endormi devant cette étrange peinture plutôt imposante il fallait l'avouer.

Lorsque le blond rouvrit les yeux, la galerie était plongée dans le noir complet. Il se redressa et alluma son téléphone qui l'éblouit. Celui-ci affichait 21h38. Cela faisait une heure que la galerie était fermé, alors comment cela se faisait-il que personne, même pas un agent de sécurité ne l'ai réveillé pour lui demander de sortir ? En plus Naruto avait peur dans le noir tout seul. Alors, il se leva, prit son courage à deux mains et fit le tour de la galerie. Malheureusement, celle-ci était déserte. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'accueil; toujours personne. Puis il s'avança vers la sortie, attrapa la poignée en tremblant légèrement et poussa la porte. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant et Naruto fit un pas à l'extérieur. Au même moment, son portable s'éteignit. Il se retrouva alors de nouveau dans le noir. Aucun lampadaire dans les environs, pas de vent, pas de bruit. Pris de panique, il tenta de ramener la lumière de son téléphone mais celui-ci ne voulait plus fonctionner. Puis, il fouilla nerveusement dans son sac, il en sortit une lampe de poche. Il l'alluma et là, il fut prit d'une grande angoisse. Il était de retour dans la galerie, juste devant le grand tableau, à l'endroit où il s'était réveillé. Alors, apperé, il recommença son parcours mais chaque fois qu'il passait la porte, il réapparaissait devant la peinture du monde étrange. C'était comme si quelque chose, une sorte de force qui pesait sur la galerie, l'empêchait de sortir d'ici. Il avait même essayé les sorties de secours, mais c'était exactement la même chose, il revenait toujours en arrière. Naruto était effrayé, voir même complètement tétanisé. Soudain, une douce voix féminine perça l'effroyable silence de la salle où il se trouvait. Il se tourna vivement vers la source du bruit et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un morceau de manteau rouge disparaître derrière le mur. Le jeune homme n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce, il ne réussi pas du tout à bouger d'ailleurs même si il l'avait voulu. Ses membres étaient complètement paralysés. Alors, avec le peu de courage qui lui restait, d'une voix non sûr de lui et pétrifié, il cria dans la galerie:

-Qui est là ?!

Personne ne lui répondit, si ce n'est qu'un rire mélodieux. Un léger vent glacial souffla dans ses cheveux. Son coeur s'emballa. Il lâcha sa lampe qui tomba dans un fracas assourdissant. Il ne pouvait plus retenir sa peur, c'était trop pour lui alors Naruto éclata en sanglot.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Est-ce une blague ? Si oui, je vous en pris arrêter ça tout de suite c'est beaucoup trop pour mon pauvre coeur...! Hurla Naruto entre ses pleures.

Le doux rire se stoppa petit a petit et dans le noir, on entendait plus qu'un cliquetis d'horloge ainsi que le bruit des hoquets du jeune blond.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter jeune homme... Lui répondit la douce voix. Viens... Suis moi...

Une légère brise vint caresser la joue du blond. Il releva la tête et vit apparaître de petites flaques rouges comme le sang en forme de flèche sur le sol. Elles lui indiquaient le chemin à prendre. Alors, tremblant, il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à suivre les taches. Elles le menèrent jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait en temps normal le portrait de la jeune fille aux yeux rouges. Cependant, la fille n'y était plus, il ne restait que l'arrière plan noir. Juste devant le tableau, se tenait une silhouette fine, recouverte d'un long manteau et d'un capuchon. Naruto ne distinguait rien d'elle, mis à part son sourire trop doucereux et ses dents anormalement blanches. Elle se tourna vers la peinture, s'accrocha aux rebords du cadre et grimpa à l'intérieur. Le jeune blondinet en resta bouche bée. Depuis quand pouvait-on entrer dans un tableau ? Se demanda-t-il. Puis, il vit une main se tendre vers lui. Et la silhouette lui sourit doucement.

-Prends la et viens... Fit l'inconnue en désignant sa main.  
-Je... Je ne veux pas... Dit l'Uzumaki en reculant.  
-Tu veux sortir d'ici oui ou non ? Si c'est le cas, je peux t'aider... Tu as juste à me suivre...  
-Hum...Oui je veux sortir de cette galerie...  
-Alors dans ce cas prend ma main... Naruto Uzumaki...

Le coeur de l'édit Naruto rata un battement. Comment cette personne, qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent connaissait son nom et son prénom ? Et puis qui était-ce et où allait-elle l'emmener ? Trop de question se bousculaient dans sa petite tête blonde mais malgré tout, il lui fallait absolument des réponses. Alors, il mit sa peur de coté et, dans un élan de courage, le jeune garçon empoigna la main devant lui et sauta dans la peinture en fermant les yeux.


End file.
